The true story of Harry Potter-Part one
by LiaLaurenDouble L agency
Summary: J.K. made a couple of mix-ups in her version of Harry Potter...the real version is more exiting!! Please R&R!!


When J.K. wrote Harry potter, she made a few mistakes on the the real side of the story...  
  
The true story of Harry Potter.  
  
  
Harry Potter was 11 years old when he recieved his Hogwarts letter. So was Draco Malfoy and his sister, Leilah.   
  
Leilah Malfoy was nowhere near like a malfoy, and when Draco and Leilah received their letters, their mother said,"Why do they even bother sending us these stupid letters?!" "What do you mean?"asked Leilah. "I mean we're sending you to Durmstrang instead!" said their father, Lucias Malfoy. "But I don't wanna go to Durmstrang, I don't wanna be in Slytherin, I don't wanna be a Death Eater...I don't even want to be a Malfoy!"shouted Leilah. "Very well then, we'll send you to Hogwarts..."admitted Lucias."But if you don't make it to Slytherin, we're abandoning you! And don't speak like that!" Leilah gasped. "Dobby!" called their mother. The sound of a saucepan against the floor sounded and there was a squeaky little voice saying "Dobby coming!" and in a while, a little green house-elf emerged from the kitchen. "Dobby here, at your service, ma'am! And sir..."said Dobby. "Dobby," said Lucias."If Leilah here says ANYTHING to do with what she doesn't want to do or complains, just hit her.""Oh!" yelled Leilah. "That's not fair-ouch!" Dobby had hit her with the frying pan. "let that teach you a lesson!" said her mother. "It didn't!" said Leilah. "OUCH!"  
**************  
"How come I don't get an owl!"complained Leilah."Why don't you buy one yourself?"asked her mother. Leilah mumbled something under her breath and stalked off to the magical creature shop. A while later she emerged from the shop carrying a fluffy golden owl, which was asleep with it's head tucked under it's wing. "I called her Amber,"said Leilah when she reached her parents."That's a stupid name,"teased Draco. "No it isn't!"snapped Leilah at her brother. "Yes it is!" "IS not!" "Is too!" "SHUT UP DRACO!!"yelled Leilah. "Excuse me!"Their mother stood up."You won't get it if you don't apologise!" Leilah folded her arms. "I'm not saying sorry to that idiot,"Her mother snatched Amber from Leilah's hands. "Oi! Gimme!" "Not unless you said sorry!" Leilah sighed. "Sorry..." "That's better..." Her mother handed her back the owl. Leilah grunted and walked off.  
**************  
"Get up Leilah, you're going to be late! Draco, wake her up!"   
"Wake up, lazybones! You don't want to miss the train, do you, uglyhead?"]  
"I'M NOT UGLY! Mum, Draco keeps teasing me!"   
Her mother ignored her.  
"Fine, I'm getting up..." Leilah yawned and looked at the time. "OH, SHIT!" she yelled. She got up, got dressed, and in an hour she and her brother were boarding Hogwarts Express. Leilah found a seat next to a red-haired boy with freckles and some dirt on his nose. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," he said. "What's your name?" Leilah shuffled aside, opened her book and started reading. The whistle blew and Hogwarts Express was on the way!   
  
Ron stared out the window. The compartment door slid open and a boy with messy hair, green eyes and glasses which were slightly broken walked in. "Hi,"he said. "Hi," said Ron. Leilah eyes were still glued to the pages of the book. The boy looked at her then back at ron. "There's no room back there in the other compartment," he said. "Is there any room here?" Ron nodded and the boy sat between he and Leilah. "So, what's your name?" "ron Weasley. Yours?" "Harry Potter." Leilah shrieked and turned her head towards the boys. "Did you just say Harry Potter?" she asked. The boy nodded. "All right then. Prove it." The boy lifted his untidy fringe to reveal a scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning. "Oh my god!"said Leilah. "Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.   
  
A while later, the compartment door opened and standing there was a girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you but a boy called Neville has lost his toad. Have you seen-" "Looks like you've been up and down the train, knick-knocking on everyone's door," sneered Ron. "Atleast I don't have dirt on my nose, do I?" said the girl. She walked out and closed the door behind her. "Wonder what her name is?"said Ron. "Probably Bossy-Bum." "Actually, It's Hermione Granger," said Leilah. "Howd'ya know?"askedRon. "I met her in the Leaky Cauldron, she said she was a muggle." "Muggle?" asked Harry, confused. "Whatdaheckizat?" "Well, beasically it's the opposite to a witch or wizard," explained Ron. "Anyway, you never told us what your name was," "I hate my name," said Leilah. "So do I," said Ron. "Fine, it's Leilah Malfoy," "That's a nice name," said Harry. "You must be the sister of the boy I met in Madam Malkins?" "Obviously..."sighed Leilah. "Oh look, here come the sweets!"  
  
They bought a bit of everything. "Look, choclate frogs," said Leilah. "They're a waste of money...if you can't catch them...careful, they jump out!" Harry had opened a packet, and a brown frog popped out and jumped out of the window. "Told you," said Leilah. "That's it, I'm asking for my money back!" said Ron. They all burst into laughter.   
  
Soon, the train stopped and the doors opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!! 


End file.
